Uma História
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Dizem que as paredes falam.


**Uma História**

Dizem que as paredes falam.

Isso é dito metaforicamente, é claro. É dito que as paredes têm ouvidos – e, portanto, devem também possuir a capacidade de fala, pois alguém que sabe de um segredo e não o conta não faz diferença alguma.

Daquelas paredes, em particular, isso foi dito muitas vezes.

Era, entretanto, um boato infundado, pois elas não tinham essa capacidade. _"Os quadros têm ouvidos"_ seria mais apropriado. Ou de certa forma quem falasse sobre as paredes teria acertado, pois, afinal, ainda que não as possuíssem definitivamente, diversas vidas as atravessavam, o tempo todo, de todas as formas. Diversas almas, na verdade – as vidas elas assistiam acontecerem, centenas delas, todas ao mesmo tempo e entrelaçadas de certo modo só por estarem lá.

Porque havia algo de especial em estar lá.

Era normal que se enganassem a respeito. Todos pensavam que estavam no castelo por terem magia, mas na realidade tinham magia por estarem no castelo. O castelo era mágico. Eram poucos os que lá entravam que conseguiam percebê-lo, mas ele era. O castelo respirava. Pulsava. Estava, de certa forma, _vivo. _E, embora não fosse notado, continha uma partícula de cada pessoa que ali pusera os pés, e protegia e amava a todas, cada uma delas.

Havia vezes em que este sentimento era percebido, ainda que de maneira inconsciente. Nunca houve alguém que se mantivesse indiferente ao entrar no castelo pela primeira vez. Havia sempre algum momento (às vezes apenas um segundo) em que toda aquela magia se fazia presente, e a magnitude daquela construção se manifestava e, então, as paredes falavam.

(Este caso era peculiar. Num exame detalhado, poderia verificar-se que, sem dúvida, elas não emitiam qualquer som. Mas se qualquer um negasse que podia ouvi-las, então, essa pessoa era capaz de mentir até para si mesma.)

Não havia qualquer restrição entre os que eram recebidos pelo castelo – detalhe que ia contra a opinião de muitos -, mas em sua maioria eram crianças. Elas vinham todas em uma determinada época do ano, como folhas no outono, e sempre eram capazes de sentir aquilo melhor do que os adultos, embora nem sempre por mais tempo. A maioria vinha nervosa, com os joelhos tremendo, os olhos arregalando-se mais do que o recomendável para tentar observar tudo que havia para ver ao mesmo tempo.

Uma dessas crianças foi Harry Potter.

Ele não era nem um pouco impressionante ou majestoso no início, e não o foi em nenhum ponto de seu trajeto. Era inseguro demais, temperamental em excesso e tinha uma tendência a ver as coisas sempre em preto e branco. Mas possuía um bom coração. Tal qualidade, como observou certa vez um dos líderes do castelo, é com freqüência subestimada, mas neste caso não é prudente esquecê-la. Harry Potter era tolo e nada excepcional, se alguém o comparasse com outros que já tinham estado ali, mas ele tinha a capacidade de respirar junto com Hogwarts. Ele quase levou o castelo à ruína e o salvou dezenas de vezes, e não teve chance de cumprir seu período lá dentro como uma pessoa normal, mas percebera sua vida. Percebera a essência. Não racionalmente, é claro – mas aprendera a vivê-lo e a amá-lo, e a saber que, se fosse necessário sacrificar a própria alma, sacrificaria.

Notou que aquele era um lar.

É tolo afirmar que esse tipo de coisa não tem valor.

E, portanto, há muitos e muitos anos, quando Harry Potter precisou do castelo, o castelo lutou por ele. E foi uma luta dura da qual não se tem notícia de qualquer semelhante, até hoje. O castelo perdeu vidas e almas, e alguns dos que lutaram jamais viram nada além daquela noite, mesmo entre os que sobreviveram. Naquela noite, as paredes gritaram.

(É fato curioso que a sala do vai-e-vem, também rebatizada como Sala Precisa, durante aquele período de tempo, permaneceu aberta e existente para qualquer aluno que passasse. Não há registro de que qualquer um deles tenha notado isso. Mas a verdade é que o coração do castelo bateu incessantemente durante a batalha, e que, se a maior prova de sua vida não estivesse presente, nada daquilo teria feito sentido.)

No fim de tudo, porém, Hogwarts continuou de pé.

Continuou porque era sua obrigação manter-se erguida em meio aos corpos.

(E, se pudesse, teria chorado por dentro.)

Atualmente, a guerra não é lembrada com freqüência. É mencionada, entretanto, nas chatíssimas aulas de história, onde os alunos exaustos tentam se focar na ladainha do professor Bins, e desesperam-se ao tentar decorar os nomes de todos os integrantes da tão antiga Armada de Dumbledore. Diversos deles desejam, agora, que não tivesse havido tantos membros. Isso agrada ao castelo, assim como agradaria aos citados – o saber de que nada mudou tanto em relação à maneira como foi naqueles anos de paz.

E hoje em dia algum aluno inteligente em excesso procurará nas estantes da biblioteca, ansioso, pela nova edição de _Hogwarts – Uma História, _revista e complementada com comentários da bruxa Hermione Granger. Esse aluno, assim como sua semelhante, provavelmente não ficará satisfeito com os relatos ali escritos, e no futuro os editará novamente. Mas nunca haverá uma história para contar. Pois de Hogwarts o começo é bem conhecido, e o meio é estudado cuidadosamente dia após dia, mas há a ausência de um fim. E haverá – sempre – enquanto houverem aqueles como Harry Potter, ou Hermione Granger, ou Ron Weasley, ou Draco Malfoy, ou Neville Longbotton. Que nela cresceram e cresceram por ela.

_**X**_

**N/A:** Gen centred em Hogwarts, pro IV Challenge de Oneshots do 6v. Faturou o primeiro lugar por W.O., hahahaha, mas mesmo assim eu gostei da fic. Comentem.


End file.
